UUOO
by U.U.O.O
Summary: U.U.O.O. the united universe of otakus this is but one of the fantastic stories that takes place. You will meet characters from many different shows such as one piece, fairy tail, naruto, bleach, gurren laggan, and it goes on into the relm beyond anime with characters from kingdom hearts, halo, dc comics, and marvel comics if you fan boy/girl over it, it will be in this story
1. Chapter 1

Hi! There my name is Ana now I know what you might be thinking. What the heck is this but trust me this is a story worth hearing. First off let me tell you a little about my self I'm blonde with hair that goes down to my butt. I'm 5'10 and a C-cup. I have 2 scars were my right eye used to be and you can thank my dad for that ever since mom died he hasn't been the same. He started drinking and became abusive shortly after that. Another thing that you should know is that I LOVE anime you know that light in the darkness that you look for when something just keeps you down. Well to me anime is that light. But anime isn't the only thing that I like, I love shows like Doctor Who, and Sherlock. But that's just a little about me but now this is ware the story begins.

I was never one for school but as I walked home from school my backpack was filled with extra credit work from social studies mostly about the Lincoln Douglas debates. I thought about how I should begin writing. I walked in the door and was greeted with a firm slap to the back of my head. "Were the hell have you been?" My father asked with slurred words.

'Great he's drunk again' I thought. "Well dad I had to walk home because some one was too lazy to get off their fat butt." He threw the bottle he had in his hands straight at my head but I ducked out of the way just in time. (I've had a lot of practice) He sneered in my direction

"Go to your room."

"Oh yea, like I wasn't going to do that already."

I ran up the stairs and closed the door to my room and got out my laptop, which I managed to buy with a small job I had as a clerk in a comic book shop. I got my paper out and started working. After a while I got tired and slammed my head on the desk and said "Uuhgg I wish something would happen!" That's when it appeared. A bright flash of light that surprised me so much that I fell out of the chair. "What the hell was that?" I asked rather angrily as I put my chair in its proper position and that's when I saw it sitting there on the desk were my homework used to be was a silver envelope.

Now I'm not talking a bright gray color here I mean this envelope was like a piece of metal polished and bright. Upon closer inspection the envelope was sealed with blue wax and had a seal pressed into it like they would do back in the ancient days. The seal was a circle of symbols from different games, anime, and TV shows that I have seen and then there was a symbol in the middle that I didn't recognize. I walked over and took a pencil that I had in my pocket and poked the letter with it…. You know, just to make sure it was safe. It didn't do anything out of the ordinary for a letter so I picked it up and turned it over in my hands.

On the front of the letter was my name printed in gold. Well I said to myself it is addressed to me so I opened the mysterious letter and took out the contents inside and this is what it said. "Greetings, salutations, what's up? Thanks for opening me it must be kind of weird to read magic letters that suddenly appear out of no ware but that means you have an adventurous and curious spirit and that's a good thing. Now there are two things that you should know and that is that this letter is an answer and an invitation.

Confused? Then let me explain. It is an answer because it is answering the wish you just made it probably went something like this. I wish I had something to do or I wish there was a better place or something along those lines. Well this is the answer to your wish an

Invitations to the U.U.O.O. also known as the United Universe of Otakus were if you're a fan of… well just about anything. You can be whatever you want; go wherever you want, and do whatever you want! It is a place of freedom, adventure, and friendship. So if you're interested in coming just check the box marked yes. If you think that the magic letter that just appeared out of know where is lying to you and it all sounds too good to be true then please check the box marked no. Whatever you decide I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

I looked at the bottom of the page and there were two boxes one had a smiling Chopper above it and was marked yes. The other had a picture of a sad looking Kirby and was marked no. Well the sarcastic letter did sound too good to be true but then again how many letters magically appear in front of you. So with pencil in hand I checked the yes box after all what's the worst that could happen? I waited for a few moments but nothing happened. I sighed and threw the paper down on the desk well that was a big letdown I said. I was felling parched after all the excitement so I went back down stairs and opened up the fridge as I decided which was better was better or my ears picked up one of the few things in the world that I didn't care to hear.

"Hey stupid my beers getting low why don't you make yourself useful for once in your life and get me another one my dad asked.

Are you sure I asked sarcastically? You might catch my stupid. Don't you talk back to me he yelled back just do what your told and get me my beer fore I get up and smack you around this house you stupid bitch! The right side of my face began to ache as I grabbed the can from the fridge. Just then my brain hatched a horrible idea. I shook the can as hard as I could. Humph let's see how smart you look covered in beer I said under my breath. After a few more shakes I took it over and dropped it in his lap leaving without a word.

I heard the can open and explode. I stifled a laugh when I heard him yell god damn it get over here you stupid bitch! Fuck you I yelled back…..bad choice. I heard him get up and the adrenaline kicked in I started running up the stairs but tripped which allowed him to catch up. He had his pocket knife in hand and started up the stairs after me. I got up and started running again I ran to my room and tried to close the door behind me but it was too late he pushed the door and I fell to the floor he lunged at me and there was a bright flash of light after that complete darkness I couldn't feel anything see anything hear or smell anything was I dead. Was this really the end? Absolute nothingness. Then I heard him. Wow that was a close one! You ok?

I turned and was suddenly aware of the floor beneath me that I was standing on and floating above me was a person he was lounging in mid-air he looked like he was straight out of an anime. He looked straight at me well at least I think he did I couldn't really tell cause he wore a black and white mask that looked like a that happy mask that you see in drama clubs and stuff. He wore silver samurai pants and a silver shirt with black lines sprawled across it that looked like what a jester from the middle ages would ware. His hair seemed to be the only thing that obeyed the laws of gravity caused it hanged towards the ground it was long like mine but his was spiky kind of like Gajeels but his hair wasn't black it was a shiny silver just like the envelope. Hold on I asked getting my thoughts together ware am I? What is going on? Who are you? Are you even real?

Hahaha so many questions but ware to begin answering them the floating man said I guess we'll start with am I real which is a big yes! Suddenly he disappeared and then reappeared next to me placing a hand on my shoulder and gesturing toward the general area around us and this my dear girl is my waiting room. Waiting room I asked? Yes that is right the waiting room he said back to me it is the room where you will begin your new life. New life I said feeling a little overwhelmed but why me? Because a voice from behind said. It's all part of the plan. I turned around and there right behind me was another girl.

I let out a little scream. She was old and wrinkled with her gray hair in a bun and leaning on a little cane. God dang it Kayla how many times do I have to tell you not to scare the new comers, and another thing your not supposed to be in here! Oh lighten up bro she said then all of the sudden in a puff of smoke she changed now she was a beautiful girl in her late teens she had brown-red hair and blood red eyes she wore three tear drop shaped earrings in her left ear and a diamond stud in the other. She was clad in a gray tank top and jean shorts.

How did you just do that? I asked her. She looked me and smiled I'm a master of illusions so that was a pretty easy she laughed. Kayla the floating man said calmly you still haven't answered my question. Oh yea she said…what exactly did you ask again. Why are you here he asked? Well I wanted to see the new girl Kayla said to the man. But your not allowed in here only me and new comers are allowed in here remember. She thought for a moment oh yea she said. Ok fine Hawken you win I was going to go see Zoro and Date fight any way. Hawken sighed and like that Kayla's body turned to mist and she was gone.

Ok I'm sorry about her she's my sister Kayla and she's the only other person that can get in here even though she's not supposed to. This was the first time I noticed it but whenever Hawken was talking the masks lips and eyes moved as if it were the one talking. All right he said looking at me so I guess I owe you an explanation for all this huh? That would be nice I said crossing my arms putting the sternest look on my face that I could. Whoa he said I'm sorry he said laughing this place as you know is the waiting room the purpose of this place is to transform your "real world" body into an anime body. Why an anime body I asked? He gave a quick chuckle then said have you seen how ruff anime characters can be?

The moment you say something they don't like they can punch you through walls which would be fine if you were also an anime character but if your "real world" body were to take that punch…well let's just say that I would have a mess to clean up. Yea I guess you have a point I said. So any more questions or can we get started he asked me? Just one more question I said you keep saying "my world" what's that mean. It means what it sounds like I created the universe that you're about to enter. Wait a second you created a "universe"?! So does that make you like god or something? A smile slowly spread across the mask and he held up a finger then waved it side to side ah ah ah you said only one more question.

Wait that's not fair I said. He laughed and said then blame yourself you're the one who said it not me. He had me there. Ok fine I said so how does this work it doesn't require horribly painful surgery or anything. What eww gross why would anyone do that he said drawing back! Ok ok sorry so how does it work? Well that's pretty easy he said walking over to me. He was standing right in front of me when he said all right this is how its gona work I'm going to have to be able to read your thoughts so I'm going to put my hand on your head once I do you just close your eyes. I looked knifes at him. Oh sorry "eye" he said with a smile and then think about what you want to look like as an anime character and you can think of anything you don't even have to still be a girl if don't want to be. Although that would be a real shame he said sizing me up. Hey! Eyes up here I said.

He laughed and gave me a smile, sorry bad habit are you ready? I looked at him trying to pick out any features but he was completely covered except for his hair. Yea I said I'm ready. He gently put his hand on top of my head and I closed my eyes and then I thought as far I could tell I didn't even exist anymore I felt weightless and couldn't feel myself the only thing that I was sure of was the warm hand on top of my head. Ok then open your eyes I heard him say so I did.

When I opened my eyes the room was no longer completely black. It was now what looked like a proper waiting room with a TV hanging off the wall showing anime shows chairs for people to sit in and end tables with the latest shonen jump littering them. I turned around and behind me were a half circle of mirrors….wait mirrors? I walked over and then saw myself for the first time.

My tits were huge! I grabbed them and played around with them a little no way I said to myself there real I turned around a few times to check out my new body when I first noticed it. Slowly I reached up and touched it when tears started flowing down it was there my eye my right eye was there I could feel it, see out of it. This can't be real I said. Ah but it is real Hawken said from behind me. I turned to see where he was and he was sitting down reading one of the shonen jumps off the table. How did you do all this I asked wiping the tears from my face? He put the book down and turned to me with a smile saying well I could try to explain it scientifically but you probably wouldn't understand a lick of it sooooo were just going to call it magic. This was crazy I thought to myself but it was happening and it was real.

So I said trying to regain some composure what do we do now? Well he said jumping off the chair and landing on his hands doing a handstand. Now we need to give you a power. A what I asked? A power he replied you know like a super power it will give you more of an edge there that way you're not just cannon fodder out there so you'll get to pick one super power. Teleportation I said with confidence. He fell over and looked a little shocked wait really just like that? Yep I said. Well ok then but you know I can't just go changing your super power once I give it to you. That's fine I said I've thought about it a lot in the real world.

All right then he pointed at me then said bam! You now have the power to teleport. Wait really I said just like that? Yep just like that but there are something's you should know first. Like what I asked? Well first you can't teleport any ware you haven't been before that's just logic he said sitting down criss-cross. I sat down in front of him is that it? Nope teleporting takes energy he said so if you do it too much or you don't get a good rest then you can exhaust yourself so don't overdo it ok? Ok I said but how does it work exactly like how do I teleport? Oh that's the easy part Hawken said laying down on his back. All you have to do is picture yourself at another place and you'll be there. Really that's all I asked.

That's all he replied. I decided to try it out and thought of myself over by the mirrors and like a blink I was there. Whoa cool I said this is awesome I began teleporting around the room in different poses each time and around the fourth or fifth teleport I felt what he meant I was tired as hell I felt like I had just ran as fast as I could down the street for 50 blocks I fell over on the ground and lay there looking up at the ceiling trying to catch my breath. Hawken walked over and look down at me and said told you so. I threw him a sarcastic smile and he smiled back. Whelp he said once you catch your breath he said sitting beside me we can go and see you new home.

After a while I felt like myself again and sat up Hawken had taken a phone call so I waited for him to finish. All right he said make sure everyone is informed, ok talk to you later, bye. He hung up the phone and turned to me saying how you feeling? Much better I said. Good then how about we go see about your new home huh? Yea about that were would I live I asked? He looked at me and smiled the question is not where you will live it's where do I want to live. So you mean I can live anywhere I want to live? Well anywhere within the realm of anime yea. Wow I thought about it for a while there were tons of places that I wanted to go. Hey Hawken I asked still thinking about where I wanted to live?

Yea he replied? Where do you live I asked? Live he said tilting his head to the side? Hmmm I guess I don't really live anywhere now that I think about it. That wasn't much help I thought to myself. But you know what Hawken chimed in my personal opinion I love the city of Magnolia. That had been one of the choices I was mulling over in my head. Yea I said that sounds like a good a place as any. Trust me you'll love it you can get practically anything at Magnolia he said turning towards the nearest wall. He held out his hand and then suddenly a Keyblade appeared and he pointed it at the wall and turned it as if he had stuck it in a lock.

I heard a small click and then a door appeared where he had been pointing the Keyblade. Come on he said as the Keyblade disappeared and he walked over to the door and opened it gesturing me onward. Ladies first he said heh why thank you I replied and so I took my first steps forward into my new life. As I stepped through I could see an entire city sprawled out before me the sign in front of me was an archway sort of like a door frame minus the door at the top it said Magnolia. Welcome Hawken said waving his arm gesturing towards the city. Wow I said the air smelled of freshly baked bread and flowers the city its self looked a little different but the one thing that never changed was the guild hall in the back of the city it was taller than all the other buildings so you could see it from practically any ware in the city. All right Hawken said lets go see if we can find you an empty lot some ware. So we toured around the city looking for a place for me to live the entire time Hawken told me about the shop around town and what I could by in them. Eventually we came upon what seemed to be a completely run down and abandoned house. Hey I said what about this place? Hawken stopped and looked at what I was pointing at hey yea this will work perfectly he said with a big grin that formed on his mask. Hey Hawken? Hmm he said? How does your mask do that like show emotions and move whenever you talk? He turned to me and said magic. Wow I thought that was helpful. Ok Hawken said what kind of house are we going for her he asked framing the lot with his fingers like he was trying to set up a picture. Well I said I don't want anything to fancy just a nice place to live you know? Yea yea he said putting his hands down I think I have just the thing. Then Hawken reached down to his waist. I guess I must have missed it because there now at his side was a katana its sheath was completely white except for the cord holding it to his waist that was silver. He pulled the blade from its sheath it was also completely white save for a red symbol etched into the blade near the guard. Hawken swung the blade once and sheathed it again and walked over to the house leaned towards it and pulled something off of it. What's that I asked as he came back over? Part of the house he replied handing it to me and as I took it from him the old house that was standing there collapsed into thousands of pieces similar to the one I was holding. Wha… how did you? Ok then he said completely ignoring me let's get to work. Suddenly my stomach started to growl oh sorry I said I guess I haven't eaten anything in a while. Hawken laughed well then I think you should get something to eat then huh? Umm yea I gave a small chuckle I guess so. Hawken reached down into his pants pocket and rummaged around for a second before pulling out a gold ring and handing it to me. What's this for I asked taking it from him? It's called a porta'ring it can teleport you to any place in the known "fictional" universe. Wait a second you're telling me absolutely any ware at all? Yup that's correct so if you're looking for some free grub then you should head to the dining planet they have some really good food and anything to satisfy your appetite. So how does it work I asked looking at the ring. All you gota do is put your finger on the symbol and think about where you wana go Hawken said. Oh ok that sounds easy enough I said looking for the symbol on the ring. I turned it in my hand and saw the same seal on it that was on the envelope that sent me here. You mean this I showed him what I had found? Yup that's it he said. I then put the ring on my finger and touched the symbol on the top think to myself dining planet over and over. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a portal appeared before me. Whoa I said that's pretty cool. Sure is Hawken said he put on a construction hat and then said go on by the time you get back I'll be done here. Oh ok I said I stepped toward the portal and touched it with my hand it felt sorta how you think a cloud would feel like if you didn't know that clouds were just water sitting up in the sky. I stepped into the portal and it was like stepping thru a door way cause I was in a completely new place after my first step. I looked all around me and saw three big buildings two on land and one on the shore line behind the portal. Which closed behind me after a few seconds the three buildings were huge the one at the shore line was a ship a massive ship I honestly think that if ships were animal this one could probably eat the titanic without a second thought. On the side of the ship in big black letters it said The Nourriture. Its sail's were a magnificent blue I almost didn't think that it had any because of how closely they matched the color of the sky. At the top of the mast was the straw hats pirate flag except it the skull was on fire and instead of cross bones there was a fork and knife. I turned toward the other two buildings and examined them the first was a huge castle it looked sort of medieval but you could clearly see Asian influences in the architecture the most notable feature of the castle was the sign above the door that read the warriors tavern. It was written crudely but it was still readable. The last building was a pagoda and wasn't as nearly as impressive as the previous two .it was at the most three stories high and was dully colored and was sort of boring. Hey! I heard someone yell behind me. I turned and there was a short guy with a wizard hat. His face was completely black except for two shiny yellow eyes that made him look just adorable but other than his eyes I don't think he had any other facial features. He stretched out his arm and stuck out his hand. Well hello there he said. I took his hand and we shook hello I replied my name is Ana. Hello Ana my name is Vivi you aren't by any chance new here are you? Well yea I suppose I am I said back to him. Oooo excellent follow me I'll get you something to eat. Oh ok I said ready to eat he turned around and started walking I looked ahead and I could see that there was a small building that I probably never would have never noticed had I not been looking for it. What's that I said pointing in the distance? Ah you mean my restaurant it's a nice enough place he said laughing a bit. As we drew closer I could see it more clearly and it looked like an eighties style diner wow I said this looks like a nice place. Ha Vivi said it had better especially since I have to compete with that he pointed back to the other buildings behind us. We came up to the door and I could see people inside. Here we are Vivi said opening the door for me I walked inside and I saw quite a few people at the tables I didn't recognize any of them form any shows that I knew so I assumed that they were all humans like I was. So what's it gona be? What? I turned back towards the counter and Vivi was washing a glass. I said what would you like to eat? Oh I said sitting down what do you have? Anything you can think of Vivi said. Really I said skeptical how about you get me a cheese burger and a sprite? Ya I can do that easy be right back said Vivi said then he walked behind a door into the kitchen just then I heard the bell on the door ring. I turned to see who it was when two girls walked in. One of them had short blue hair the same color as the sky she was wearing a pair of jeans with a rip in the knee she had a tee shirt on that was black with white music notes splotched across it. With her was a slightly taller girl she had straight red hair and blue eyes witch looked both cool and weird at the same time. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a nice blouse that had the first button undone. As they came in Vivi hollered from the kitchen evening ladies just sit were you like ill be with you in a second. They looked over to the kitchen window and the one with blue hair noticed me at the bar. It was then that I realized I was staring so I turned back around to avoid any awkwardness. After a moment I thought I was safe till from out of no were someone sat next to me Jessica come here she is new. It was the girl with the blue hair that had sat next to me. Up close I could see more detail she had smooth white skin and her pupils looked like bass clefts. She smelled slightly of chocolate hey there she said uhh hi I replied giving her hand to shake she grabbed my hand but instead of shaking it she pulled me in closer and kissed me for two seconds. Don't worry about that said a voice behind me that's just how she says hello to the new comers. I turned around it was the other girl the one she called Jessica. Hey names Jessica she stuck out her hand and we shook you must be new to the U.U.O.O. yea I said still a little shocked from the kiss I had just had. And my names Melody the blue hair girl said I just love it when there are newbie's they make life so much more interesting. So how long have you been here? Jessica asked. Oh I just got here so I haven't been here very long. Wow Melody said so you're like really new huh? Yea I guess so feeling a little embarrassed why I asked how long have you been here? Who me? Melody asked she looked up as if trying to remember but before she could say anything Jessica who was now sitting on the other side of me said. She's been here for thirty-two years I turned and looked at her funny cause there was no way she was that old she looked like she was younger than me! I have been here longer I think it's been fifty-six years. what the how is that possible? I ask astonished people don't age here she said placing her head on her hands. There are some people who can't remember the first time they have been here. Wow geez I thought about that for a second. So does that mean we can't die? No we can still die Melody said behind me I turned and she was balancing a spoon on her nose. It's impossible to escape death for ever but here time doesn't really matter cause are bodies don't age so we can't die of old age but we can die from any other causes. Just then the spoon fell off her nose and she laughed. So Jessica asked do you have a place to live yet? Umm yea kind of Hawken said that he would be done with my house. Wow you got Hawken to build your house for you Melody said rather exited? Yea I said doesn't he do that for every one? Heck no Melody replied he hasn't done that for I don't know how long! Melody looked a little upset till Vivi came out with some bags all right ladies here you are your usual orders to go he said handing the bags to Melody and Jessica thanks Viv Jessica said you know how much we love your cooking. Aw shucks guys you flatter me. Jessica and Melody stood up and started for the door then Jessica stopped and said hey you should give me a call when your house gets done. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote her number down on my hand I can show you around town and teach anything you want to know. Wow I said thanks. Its no problem she said with a smile. Come on Melody said from the door way I don't want to be late for our next gig. All right I gota go talk to you later. Bye I said waving as she went out the door way after a few seconds Vivi came back out with a tray of food here you go Ana your food has arrived. I took my burger in hand and started eating it. It was good the meat was done perfectly and the condiments were just at the right amount. Wow that was great I told Vivi after I was finished how much do I owe you? you don't gota worry about it Vivi said food free this week. Oh ok cool I said well thank you for the meal. Don't mention it Vivi said just be sure to come on back and get yourself something to eat if you get hungry ok? Will do Vivi I said I got up I went out thru the door and realized that it was getting awfully dark so I touched my ring and thought about the place were I was last in Magnolia and I transported there. And when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I had saw next. Were the ruins of an old abandoned house use to be was a brand new two story house it looked realy nice it was painted a light red not so light that I would call it pink but light enough so that its not just red. I walked up to the door and opened it up the inside looked great the front door lead to the living room there were couches and chairs sitting around a rug in the middle of the room. On the back wall there was a hallway and to my left I could see a black door. I went over to the closest chair and sat down it was soft and felt like I was sitting in cotton candy in fact I could almost swear that I could smell cotton candy I looked around but I couldn't find anything that remotely resembled cotton candy then I heard a sound coming from another room I turned toward the door just in time to see Natsu, Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Hawken coming out of what I assumed was the kitchen seeming that Luffy had as much food as he could carry. For a moment we all just sat there looking at each other. Then Hawken spoke up oh hey guy's check it out this is the girl I was telling you about. Hey nice to meet Natsu said coming over to shake my hand but Luffy cut him off by stretching his hand to me first thanf for ther food he said with a mouth full of meat. Luffy's hand felt a little weird it felt like skin but it acted like rubber. He retracted his hand and continued to eat Natsu came over and shook my hand his hand felt a little rough but it was warm. It was a nice warm like that warm you feel when you cover up under three blankets after coming in from a snow storm. Chopper came over next hi he said I'm Chopper and I'm Ana I replied hahaha Chopper laughed you smell nice I didn't think I smelt any different than I usually do but I took the compliment any way Zoro walked up next yo he said I took his hand I it was soft but really firm like if he decided to not let go there was nothing I would be able to do about it. But thankfully he let go. Alright you guys thanks for coming I'll see you at the next meeting Hawken said yea see ya later they said then they touched there rings and they were gone. Hawken turned to me and said welcome home Ana. Thank you I replied still stunned that there were actually I pulled it together and said so this is all mine? Yup that's right would you like to take a tour Hawken said with a big smile. Sure can we start in the kitchen? Oh um yea sure Hawken said so we took the tour of my new house the kitchen looked awesome the fridge was twice my size and the counter tops were white tiles with what looked like silver glitter inlaid in them. When he opened up the pantry I was astonished the pantry was huge there's no way it could be this large on the inside because it looked like a small grocery store. Whoa I said how is it? So big Hawken finished it uses the same tech as the tardis so I could fit as much as I could in this one room without taking up to much property. That's so cool I said. On to the next room Hawken said this here he said opening up the door across from the fridge is the dining room. We both walked in and there was a large oval table with twelve chairs around it they were all polished well and almost shone in the light of the overhead chandelier. Wow everything is so extravagant I said. It sure is if I do something I do it to the best of my abilities that's my motto. We then moved on to the bed room which was down the hall the bed was a canopy king sized bed with the crest of the U.U.O.O. on the blanket. Next was the guest room that had a queen size bed with the same sheets and blankets as mine. But the next room we went to was my favorite room in the house the bathroom. The whole place was made of marble and it looked like something from heaven Hawken went over to the shower check this out he turned one of the knobs and water started to rain down from the ceiling Hawken said its magic whenever you turn the knob just think about what temperature you want it to be and it'll adjust it for you. Wow this is all so amazing I said. Hawken laughed and said well I'm glad I could help out but I gota go. Oh I said umm yea it is getting pretty late isn't it. Yea ill see soon though we've got a lot to discuss. Wait what do was all I could say before he disappeared. After he left I decided to check up on the clothes situation so I went to my room and opened up the closet most of the outfits were nice so I grabbed a pair of pajamas and headed for the bathroom took a shower, changed, and was about to go to sleep when I remembered that I was supposed to call Jessica I looked around the house for a phone when in the kitchen I saw it hanging on the wall next to the fridge I picked it up and dialed the number she gave me. After a few rings it went to voice mail. Hello this is Jessica sorry I couldn't reach the phone but I will try and get back to you as fast as I can and if this is Lee calling again I don't want to go out with you! Any way thanks for calling leave a message. Beep. Oh hey I said it's me Ana I was just calling to say that I got settled in and I love the new place you and Melody should come around and we can get something to eat or something any way that all I wanted to say so see you later. I put the phone back on the holster and climbed in bed as I laid down the bed formed to my shape and was so comfortable I fell asleep quickly. This was my first day of many in the U.U.O.O.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start the next morning. Apparently my alarm was set for seven o clock. It took me five minutes to figure out how to turn it off. After I finally shut the thing up I got out of bed. **"**_**That was a really good night's sleep,"**_ I thought to myself, **"**_**because heaven knows I haven't had one like it in a long while**_**." **I stretched out and decided to hit the showers. After I had cleaned myself, I got dressed and went to the kitchen. Once I finished checking out what I had in the fridge, I decided to have eggs and bacon for breakfast. After I finished eating, I was about to find something to do when I noticed the faded numbers on my hand. "_Hmmm maybe she'll pick up this time…"_ I went over to the phone and punched in the numbers.  
"Hello Jessica speaking." Jessica said over the phone.  
"Hey it's me, Ana," I replied, "I was just calling to say that I got settled in okay."  
"Oh wow, that's great!" She said back. "Oh, hey, I just got a great idea! Do you mind if I come over?"  
"Uh, no I don't really mind"  
"Great we'll be over in a few seconds."  
"Wait, what do you mean we!?" I said, but it was too late… she had already hung up. A few minutes later, the door bell rang so I went over and opened the door. Jessica was standing there smiling at me. She had straightened her hair and was wearing a nice pair of jeans with the _U.U.O.O._ crest on the side. She also had a blue t-shirt and jacket on.  
"Hey!" She said, "We're here!"  
"Who is we?!" I asked.  
" _We're_ we." A voice from behind her said. "Hi!" Melody said poking her head out from behind Jessica. "I sure hope it's okay that we came too."  
"Yeah." I said, not wanting to seem rude. "Come on in!" I said, moving out of the way.  
Jessica came rushing in first. "Wow…" she said, looking around, admiring the house.  
Next was Melody, who ran straight for the couch, jumping over the back and plopping down in the seat. I turned back to the door way, and a third person walked straight in! He had straight, black hair and seemed to be around my age. He wore a Metallica t-shirt and a black aviator's jacket. His jeans were also black. When he entered through the doorway, he gave a small bow then followed Melody to the couch.  
"I love your house!" Melody said, "It's cozy."  
"Thanks…" I replied. I probably should have looked at her, but my attention was on the boy in black.  
"Oh I haven't introduced you to my friend!" She said, gesturing to the boy. "This is Nico. Nico, Ana. Ana, Nico." Nico stretched out his hand and I shook it but when we touched a cold chill ran down my spine.  
"Hello it's nice to meet you Ana."  
"Y-yeah… same." I replied.  
"Good, good, now that introductions are out of the way, I have a proposition for you Ana." Jessica said. "How would you like to go on a quest with us?"  
"A quest? What kind of quest?" I asked.  
"I don't know yet…" Jessica said, "…Nico won't tell us till we have our fifth member."  
"Wait, fifth…?" I asked. "…but there's only three of you..."  
"We have a fourth member." Nico said suddenly. "He's scouting out the location for our quest as we speak. All we need is a fifth member and Jessica thinks that you would be perfect for the job."  
"Really?" I ask turning towards Jessica.  
"Yeah!" she said, "Plus, it will be the perfect way to see what your natural rank is."  
"My rank?"  
"Yeah! You know how they have ranks for quests at the guilds? Well it's the same thing! Everyone has a rank and this will be the perfect way to see what rank you are."  
"Oh yeah?" I said, "Well, okay. I guess it wouldn't do any harm." Nico smiled. "Sure, if you say so."  
"Okay then." He said, "We now have our fifth member."  
"We sure do!" Melody said, excitedly. "This is gonna rock!"  
"Alright Melody, calm down," Nico said "and I'll tell everybody why we're here." We all sat down at the kitchen table and Nico told us our mission. It sounded pretty straight forward. A dragon had been stealing live stock and terrorizing the villagers and we were in charge of getting rid of it.  
"So when they say _'get rid of it',_ what exactly do they mean?" I said.  
"It could mean any number of things," Nico said, "as long as we make sure that it doesn't bother the villagers any more. "  
"Oh okay that sounds easy enough" I said sarcastically.  
"Come on!" Jessica said slapping me on the back. "Its not going to be that dangerous and if something goes wrong I've got your back." She looked at me and smiled.  
"Yeah, okay…" I said, still worried, but I didn't let it show. "So when do we leave?"  
"As soon as the scout reports," Nico said, "You should prepare until then."  
"Oh… um… what exactly do you mean by prepare?"  
"You know, like get any weapons or armor that you could use to defend yourself with if something goes wrong." Melody said.  
"Oh… well… I don't really have anything like that…" I said.  
Everyone looked at me like I had just pulled a cookie out of my ear and started eating it. "What…?" I said, feeling embarrassed, "I didn't think I would need any so soon."  
"Well then I guess we're going to have to get you some weapons huh?"  
"Indeed you do!" a voice from behind me said. Nico looked up and smiled and Jessica shook her head. I turned to see who it was and coming out of a trap door in my floor was Hawken.  
"Wait… how did you…? When did you..?" I asked dumbstruck.  
"Magic my dear, and just a second ago" Hawken said. "Actually, I was just stopping by to return Nico's C.D. when I overheard your little predicament..." He said, throwing Nico a C.D. case "…and I think I might be able to help."  
"Really how?"  
"Well come with me and I'll show you." He held out his hand so I got up and took it in mine his hands were warm to the touch. "Come on guys, you too." he said. Everyone else got up and put their hands on ours. "Okay, everyone hold your breath!" he said.

"Wait, why do…!" was all I could say before we teleported next to what I knew I was the base of a mountain. I started gasping for air.  
"Whoa, hey! Are you okay?" Hawken asked. I fell on my butt, finally catching my breath "Hey I warned you didn't I?!" Hawken said.  
"Where are we…?" Jessica asked  
"Ah this is Ershwend Mountain." Hawken replied, gesturing to the mountain we had just arrived at. "A friend of mine lives here and he should be able to help us with Ana's problem. The path up the mountain is this way!" he said as he began walking. "Let's go guys! It's just this way!" I got up off the ground and brushed myself off and followed suit with the rest of them.  
"So.. um…" Melody said nervously, "…why are they called the Ershwend Mountains?"  
"It's quite simple really. My friend owns this mountain, and Ershwend is his name so I call them the Ershwend mountains, but if you ask him, he won't say the same."  
"…Oh… okay." she said again. She started twiddling her fingers.  
I turned to Jessica who was walking next to me. "What's up with Melody? She's acting kind of weird."  
"Nah this is pretty normal." Jessica said. "She always gets this way around Hawken."  
"Really? Why?" I asked  
"It's been that way since she first got here, and whenever someone asks her why, she either knocks them out or just dodges the question."  
"Wow…" I said. I looked up at Melody who seemed a nervous wreck.  
After thirty more minuets I began to see a massive castle carved into the side of the mountain. "Is that where we're going?" I asked  
"Yep that's it." Hawken said. "Beautiful isn't it!? He built this place himself you know."  
"There's no way…" Nico said "…this place is huge!"  
"Hey, Ershwend is the best of the best when it comes to crafting, smiting, and creating. Something like this only took him a few hours to build."  
"There's no way!" Nico replied sternly.  
Hawken turned to Nico and the face on his mask became one of annoyance. "You know, for the child of a god, you are really a disbelieving person." I looked over at Nico who was stunned.  
"Is he really a demigod?" I whispered to Jessica  
"Yeah. You've never heard of him?" Jessica said "He's the son of Hades."  
"You mean the Greek god of death?"  
"Yup that's him." I looked over at Nico who was now talking to Melody. He didn't seem like his father was the Greek god of death.  
Hawken walked up to the door and banged loudly, yelling "Yo, dude, are you home!?" Suddenly the door opened and standing in the doorway was a rather tall man well built with silver hair down to his shoulder length. He was wearing a white robe that hung down to his feet. "Yo!" Hawken said, "How's it going, Ersh!"  
Before he could say anything else Ershwend was in front of Hawken "You're late…" Ershwend said to Hawken.  
"Ha-ha, sorry. You know how busy I get." Hawken replied smiling. Ershwend looked like he wasn't even paying attention.  
"Anyway that thing you asked for is done. Pay me whenever you can, just make sure I get paid."  
"Of course I would never stiff you, my old friend!" Hawken said with a chuckle.  
Ershwend looked off into the distance and didn't say anything for a good ten seconds till he said "Yeah, so come on in." and he walked back over to the door and continued on, leaving it opened behind him.  
"Okay everyone, let's go!" Hawken said. I looked over at everyone else and for some reason they all looked like they all just saw a ghost.  
"Are you guys okay…?" I asked?  
"…Huh…?" They shook their heads and looked at me.  
"Come on we shouldn't fall behind." Hawken said walking into the castle.  
"Yeah yeah." Nico said coming so we all continued on.  
On the inside, the walls were decorated kind of like a medieval castle, except every one of the pieces of armor looked different and had a weapon to match it. As we walked down the halls everything seemed to glow with a certain life to it. They all had a weird warmth that came from them. "Okay. Here it is." Ershwend said. We all caught up as he took a ball from its pedestal.  
"Ah, excellent!" Hawken said, taking the ball out of his hand. "You've out done yourself yet again."  
"Psh," Ershwend said "it was nothing once I actually obtained the materials I needed. Now get out of here, you don't want to be around if my latest project gets loose again.  
"Right-o then. Everybody, "Hawken said," let's head back to Ana's so I can explain things better." Everyone got out there rings and 'ported back to my house. We walked inside and sat down on the couch and Hawken began. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce… The Ball!" Hawken held up the ball that he got from Ershwend. Melody raised her hand in anticipation. "Yes Melody? You have a question?"  
Melody put her hand down "What's it do exactly?"  
"That is a very good question… one that deserves a cookie." Hawken made a finger gun and pointed it at Melody, who suddenly had a cookie in her mouth. She smiled and started eating it. "To answer that question, let me tell you what it does. This ball is made from a very rare substance that is only found in one place and is very hard to come by. Whenever it comes in contact with energy, it will absorb it and turn into a weapon based on the elemental nature of the energy it absorbed. Allow me to demonstrate. Does anyone have a lighter?" We all shook are heads no. "Okay, then this will have to do." He made a metal waste basket filled with stacks of what looked like copy paper. Hawken then made a little fire ball in his other hand and dropped it into the basket. After a second, the basket was filled with flames. "Now behold, the might of The Ball!" Hawken dropped the ball into basket and in a moment the flames disappeared into the ball. It started to grow and change shape when suddenly, there was a flash of light, and then it fell into the basket. We all gathered around the basket and sitting at the bottom was a red and white dagger that looked like it was glowing like metal dose when it's really hot. "Go ahead, Ana, take it." Hawken said.  
"But it's still hot…" I said.  
"Yes it is, and it always will be. This is the fire form of the ball. Ingnius. The more fire that it absorbs, the more powerful it will become, but it won't burn you because you're its new owner.  
"Are you sure…?" I asked him.  
"Positive! … almost sure…..98% sure that it won't burn you. Oh just try it already."  
I looked at the dagger. when I looked at it it had the same weird warmth that the other weapons from the castle had. I reached down and grabbed the dagger. Hawken was right. It felt warm to the touch, but looked like it could cut through steel. Suddenly there was a flash of light and I dropped the dagger. The area around it caught fire almost immediately.  
"Whoa, whoa! That's not very safe!" A voice I recognized said. I looked up and it was Natsu. He got down on his knees, sucked up the fire and picked up the dagger. "Wow, that was good! I've never tasted fire like that before…!"  
"Oh, hey Natsu! What are you doing here?" Hawken asked.  
Natsu looked up "Huh? Oh yeah, that's right, I almost forgot! Hawken, we're having some trouble with the new..."Natsu looked around, "…thing that you asked built so they sent me to get you."  
"Ah okay. You guys are good here right?"  
"Yeah, we got this!" Melody said.  
"Good good, then I'll be off!" Hawken said. "Chow!" Natsu waved and they both disappeared.  
After a while my dagger turned back into a ball on its own in a flash of light. Later, we were eating lunch when suddenly, Jessica's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.  
"….Okay…. okay… got it. We'll be there in a jiff." she said then hung up the phone.  
"Who was that…?" Nico asked his mouth still half full of sandwich.  
"It was John. He says that he found her."  
Nico swallowed and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Then its time...let's go hunt ourselves a dragon!"


End file.
